Little Ridding Hood
by EclareForever24
Summary: Clare, Eli, Adam, and Fiona go out to the woods. Its all fun and games but will they run into someone unexpectaclly? What are they willing to do to them?
1. Chapter 1

**So here's a new story I'm writing. I hope you guys like! ****J**

Clare P.O.V

"Clare! Hurry up, their here!" I finished up packing and hurried out the door and into Fiona's car.

"So you guys ready?" Fiona asked, practically jumping up and down her seat.

Eli, Adam, Fiona, and I are heading out to the woods for a whole week. I was surprised that Fiona owned a _cabin_ in the _woods._ I just thought the woods wasn't her thing because well you know. I'm really excited about the trip. I used to come down here with my parents when I was nine. I just love the fresh air, the smell of the pine trees, the lakes, just everything about it!

"What you thinking of Blue Eyes?" Eli interrupted my thoughts.

"Just about the woods and what we're going to do there." A smirk then appeared across his face. He lowered his hand and started massaging my thighs.

"I have an idea of what we can do." He whispered in my ear and then started nibbling on it.

I giggled and pushed him away, playfully.

"Aww! Adam why can't you be like that with _me?_" Fiona cried out, pointed at us.

Adam just rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'll try babe, I promise."

"I knew you were smart." She said and pecked his lips.

Eli and I laughed and then cuddled up for the rest of the ride.

Eli P.O.V

"Ugh! There's so much mosquitoes! And its so freaking hot!" I complained, trying to kill all the mosquitoes that were attacking me.

"I told you not to wear black. It attracts the sun!" Clare said, sounding like my mother.

"I'm sorry _mom!_" I spat out sarcastically. Clare just rolled her eyes and kept walking.

I was in black shorts and a black tank top with black converse. I packed some white and dark brown clothes, too. I just hate wearing colorful stuff. I like _dark_ stuff way better.

"We're here!" Fiona announced, throwing her hands up.

This place looked _awestruck! _It looked exactly like in the movies. It was a small, wide space, and it had the cabin, obviously made out of wood. The wood was this light, caramel color. It even had a little chimney. The lake was dark blue, but it sparkled, from the sun. And a bunch of trees _everywhere!_

"Wow, this is _AWSTRUCK!_" I screamed out, taking off my shirt and jumping into the lake.

Adam jumped right after me in his full clothes because of his situation. The girls just stood there laughing at us, saying how we look like adorable little kids.

"Come in the water!" I yelled, motioning my hands.

"We're not wearing our bathing suits!" Clare and Fiona both yelled at the same time.

"So?" Adam and I said at the same time, too.

"Come on, just jump in with your undergarments! It's practically like a bathing suit."

The girls both looked at each other and shrugged. They took off their clothes and jumped in.

We splashed each other and then played chicken fight.

Clare got on my shoulders and Fiona got on Adam's shoulder.

They both shoved each other, pulled each others hair, slapped each other, and other pretty harsh things to each other.

"Whao, you girls sure are aggressive." I said, trying to balance Clare.

"Uggghhh! Hah! I win!" Clare yelled out jumped off of my shoulders.

I was surprised she won. I expected Fiona instead, she just looks tougher.

"I'll get back at you Clare Edwards!" Fiona threatened.

Clare stuck her tongue out and then turned to me.

"That's my girl! Hope you will be that rough with me tonight." I whispered the last part into her ear.

She giggled and whispered back, "We'll see."

Clare P.O.V

"I think tonight is the night." I mumbled to Fiona.

We were both sitting on a big rock, by the lake, outside having some girl talk.

"You mean, _your _going to loose it with _Eli…tonight_?" She squealed. Clapping her hands and jumping in her seat.

"Yes, now hush!" I ordered her. "But are you sure about it Clare? I mean, we all know that your vow means a lot to you. I just want to make sure your going to loose it to someone that your really sure about…that worth it."

"I'm sure Fiona. I _promise!_ I mean, Eli and I have been through a lot and we're still together. And he _really_ cares about me. And I always feel safe when I'm with him."

It was true. Those words are very true. I love Eli…a lot. And I'm pretty sure he loves me too…but we will have to wait and find that out tonight…which is pretty soon.

"Well, I'm going to go inside and cook something up." Fiona said while getting up and shaking the dirt off her shorts.

I stayed on the rock. I bet down and got a stick and started writing on the dirt: _Eli + Clare_

I traced a heart around it and smiled at my art work.

I heard ruffling noises. My heart began to pick up speed. I didn't know what to do. Should I run into the cabin…but end up being chased after and most probably killed. Or should I just stay calm and hope that whoever it is, isn't going to do anything to me.

I then felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Ahh!" I screamed, jumping up from my seat and turning around to whoever the person was.

"Clare?" The two guys asked, stunned. They were staring me down.

"Jake? Fitz? What are you both doing _here?_"

**So, what did you guys think about the first chapter? What do you think is going to happen? Hmm? Review please! 2 reviews= Next Chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter and my last story ****J I **_**AM**_** going to do a sequel for "Rolling in the Deep" I'll probably update that one tomorrow or Thursday! And thank you soooooo much for the reviews! J So enjoy this new chapter!**

Clare P.O.V

"Jake? Fitz? What are you both doing _here?"_ I was scared yet happy to see them. Happy because Jake and I used to be friends when we were little but he ended up moving away, but scared because _Fitz_ is _here_ and at Vegas night, things didn't end up pretty good and then he once showed up in my door steps saying we have a spiritual connection, and I was also scared because they were both carrying shotguns.

I took a couple steps back, very slowly.

They both started cracking up. What the hell is going on here?

"Oh Clare! Same, same Clare." Jake said.

"Don't be scared, we were just haunting." Fitz then said. They took a few steps towards.

"Like what? Me? Humans? What are you guys doing here?" They both began to crack up even more. They were really scaring the hell out of me. I felt like if I was in a scary movie, and some strange, ass, horny, hillbilly's just showed up trying to rape some innocent girls and then kill them in some of the most horrible ways you can ever think of.

"Clare, calm down. My dad and I come down here every weekend to hunt, and this time we decided to bring Fitz along. I didn't know you knew him?" Jake said, putting his arms around my shoulders.

I shrugged him off of me and then spoke. "Yea, we used to go to school together…then he got expelled." There was an awkward silence right there and then I spoke again.

"So, umm, how do you know him?" I asked Jake, pointing at Fitz, which was still holding the shotgun.

"He's my cousin." My widened. What? Oh my god!

They both laughed at my reaction.

"Well, I'm going to go head back to the cabin. It was nice seeing you again…Jake." I looked at Fitz and he gave me a death stare.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and kept walking.

"Hey, Clare! And incase you hear any weird noises, don't worry about them…their probably just, you know…a bear, or raccoon, you know, the usual." Fitz said. Jake laughed at his _joke_. Of course Fitz would say that.

I rolled my eyes and made my way into the cabin.

When I entered the door, everyone was sitting on the couch eating fish that I guess Fiona cooked.

"Thanks for waiting for me." I mumbled, apparently loud because then they all stared at me with questioning eyes.

"Why so upset?" Adam asked. I looked at him, then at Eli, and then Fiona.

Should I tell them what happened? I just don't want them to freak out. And I bet if I tell them, Eli will hunt Fitz down and kill him. And I really don't want that.

"Nothing, sorry." I walked to the kitchen and served myself some fish. I sat down next to Eli and kissed his cheek. He smirked and kissed my cheek back.

"Hehe." I snickered. Eli was biting my ears, mostly tickling it.

"Stop, that tickles! Eli your going to kill me of laughter!" I squealed.

He finally stopped and began giving me several little pecks on the lips, teasing me. He knew the more he kept doing that, the more desperate I get.

He cupped my face in his hands. "I love you Clare." This time, I can tell that he really meant it. Just the way he's staring into my eyes, it just tells me he really does mean it.

I felt my cheeks getting red. "I love you too, Eli." I smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. We fell back down on the bed. We were attacking each others lips and fighting for each others tongue.

He pushed me up against the bed wall. I opened my legs a little wide to make some room for him.

I was gripping his shirt's collar, pulling him closer.

"Tell me when you want me to stop." He said, in between kisses.

"I don't want you to." He pulled back and stared at me with questioning eyes.

"You have a vow to keep." He reassured me.

"I know but I can't wait any longer. Eli, I _love_ you. I mean it, I swear, I mean it. I love you Eli and I'm ready. I trust you, and I want to giving it up to you." I said calmly, trying not to sound desperate.

It took him a couple minutes to reply and then spoke.

"Fine, but I just don't want you to regret anything later." "I won't Eli, I promise." I said and pecked his lips.

"Okay. If you feel uncomfterable or just want to stop, please tell me, okay?"

"Okay Eli." I said and pulled him down to me and began kissing him.

"Hold up, let me go get a condom." He got up and came back within seconds.

In no time we were both naked and getting it on.

"Eli, faster!" He obeyed.

I kept on moaning and the more I moaned the more he did too.

In just a couple minutes I came and so did he.

We kept at it a couple more times and then cuddled up with each other.

"Are you okay, Blue Eyes?" "Mhmm, just tired." We were both still breathless. You can literally hear both our hearts pounding like crazy!

"What are you tired of?" Eli asked, turning to face me and smirked. I rolled my eyes and playfully punched him in the shoulder. He just chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Eli?"

"Yes?"

"You do know that I don't regret this and I never will right?" I really hope Eli knows that I mean this. I don't want him thinking that I will regret this one day, which I never will.

"I know Blue Eyes, don't worry, I believe you. And I hope _you_ know that I do really love you and your really special to me." I smiled at him and pecked his lips.

We cuddled back with each other and drifted off to sleep.

It was three in the morning and Eli was sleeping like a baby…also drooling.

I got a tissue and whipped off all the drool. I stepped out of the cabin and saw Fiona sitting down on the rock that was by the lake, which was the one we were sitting on earlier.

I walked over to her and sat besides her.

"Hey there, thought you would be with Adam?" Fiona looked freaked out but then calmed down when she saw it was just me.

"Yea, I he knocked out after dinner, so I got bored and came out here. What about you? I thought you and Eli were suppose to be getting it on tonight?"

"Yea we already did. I couldn't sleep. All I could think of is about how lucky I am to have Eli. He's an amazing boyfriend and he really does love me…and I really love him too. I just feel so lucky right now." I said smiling and looking up at the stars.

"Well congrats. I'm really glad you found someone special. I'm getting sleepy, I'm going to go head in now, you coming?" She asked, getting up and starting to walk away.

"No thanks, I'll stay out here for awhile." I responded.

And with that, she walked off into the cabin.

The night looked gorgeous. I would ask Eli to come out here but its late and I don't want to interrupt his sleep.

Suddenly, someone covered my mouth with their hands and grabbed my arms and started dragging me deep into the woods…

**So who do you guys think it is? Well its kind of obvious who it is but you never know J Review and tell me what you think! 3 reivews= Next Chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews once again ****J and I'll start updating the sequel for "rolling in the deep" after this story is finished. Sorry for making you guys wait but at least you got this story to read meantime! J**

Clare P.O.V

Suddenly, someone covered my mouth with their hands and grabbed my arms and started dragging me deep into the woods.

I kept kicking and screaming, trying to get out of their grip until one of them grabbed my legs and the other one put this tissue on my nose. When I inhaled, the substance made my vision blurry and then knocked me out.

Eli P.O.V

"Uggghh!" I yawned, stretching my arms out. Last night was _amazing!_ I never knew Clare would be so good at sex. I was happy we both let out all our feelings. I really got to thanks Mrs. Dawes. If it wasn't for her, Clare and I wouldn't have fell for each other.

I turned around to see my beautiful girlfriend…but she wasn't there.

She's probably in the bathroom. I got up, stretched a little and headed into the bathroom.

She wasn't there either. I went into the kitchen and only saw Fiona and Adam, cooking breakfast.

"Morning!" Fiona greeted, excitedly. "Hey, had fun last night? Damn you and Clare were freaking loud, I couldn't sleep!" Adam said and elbowed my shoulder playfully.

I just smirked at them. "Yea, sure did. Umm, have you guys seen Clare?"

They both stared at each other curiously and then at me. "No, we thought she would be with you?"

"Nope. I just woke up and she wasn't there. I even checked the bathroom."

They both started worrying, thinking where she could be, and then Fiona's eyes widened.

"Shit! Last time I saw Clare, she was outside."

"Well what was she doing outside and when? She was with me the whole time!" I blurted out.

"Well, I was outside at like three in the morning and she came outside because she couldn't sleep. We talked for awhile, but then I got sleepy and headed inside. I asked her if she was coming but she said she was going to stay out there for awhile."

We all looked at each other for awhile, syncing everything that Fiona just said into our heads and then ran outside.

We all split up, calling her name out, but still no answer. We looked around the area for fifteen minutes, but no luck.

We all meet back up by the lake.

I've never seen Fiona like this. Her eyes were blood shot red and tears were running down her cheeks.

"Don't worry Fi, we're going to find her." I pulled her into a hug and Adam came and hugged the both of us.

When we pulled back I looked down at the ground and saw a weird trail. I followed it and it lead into the woods. I looked back at Adam and Fiona and they both nodded and we all made our way into the woods. Hopefully it will lead us to where Clare is.

Clare P.O.V

I opened my eyes very gently. Everything was very blurry at first but then everything looked clear.

I was in a room, and it was dim. There was light coming from a small window.

I tried getting up but I was tied to chair. I kept trying to break loose until the door from the room flew open.

"Aww, trying to get out little saint…well not so saint now, Clare?" I tried making out who it was and noticed it was Fitz. I should have listened to Eli before, when he said not to trust Fitz, when he got out of Juvie and came to me telling me that he found Jesus.

"I can't believe you played around with me, telling me you found Jesus!" I spit at him.

He slapped me and then took out his pocket knife. I hesitated when I saw the knife. I began shaking. I closed my eyes and mumbled a prayer.

I heard Fitz chuckle, but tried to ignore him. "Don't worry Clare, I'm not going to do anything to you…yet." And then he cut of the straps. My eyes widened and I got up, running away from him.

I opened the door and looked around, where the exit was. I saw another door to my left and ran to it.

Once I opened it and started running into it, I bumped into someone.

Jake.

His eyes widened at first and then he smirked at me. "Missed me Clare Bear?" He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me into the room.

He took off all my clothes and then pushed me on the bed and grabbed four ropes. He tied both my arms on the head of the bed's rails and both my legs on the end of the bed's rails.

"Jake, please let me go!" Tears were starting to form in my eyes and then started running down my cheeks.

"Aww, your so cute." He bent down and slapped me across the face, again. "Now, suck it up!" He yelled and stormed out the room.

I kept trying to get out of these ropes but still couldn't. Soon Fitz came into the room.

I tensed up a bit and bit down on my lips.

He came towards me and jumped on top of me. I hope he isn't going to do what I'm thinking.

"Please Fitz, don't…" He then interrupted me. "Shut up Bitch!" He yelled and slapped me on the face.

I can't believe this is happening to me! Everything was going perfect! My friends and I were having a good time, having fun. I made love with Eli, the guy I love…but now I'm here getting tortured.

Fitz began kissing me, but it didn't feel good at all. I felt like if I was being slobbered by a dog.

"Fitz stop!" I kept whimpering. He started going down on me and then I slapped him across the face. He looked up at me with anger in his eyes. It really freaked me out.

I sunk back down on the bed, giving up. I heard him chuckle and then he pulled out his pocket knife.

The only thing I can focus on right now, is the knife.

He pointed it at me and gave me a devilish smile.

He slid the knife down my body gently and then stopped at my stomach. More tears started streaming down my cheeks.

"Please don't do this Fitz." I mumbled. All he did was smile at me and then started cutting me.

"Ahhh! Stop! That hurts! Fitz stop! Jake! Help! Someone help meee!" I kept on trying to get out of his grip, but he kept cutting me even more harsh.

Eli P.O.V

"Are you sure we're heading the right way?" Adam asked, jumping over some logs.

"Yea, look at the trial, its still going on." Adam sighed and then stopped.

Fiona and I turned to Adam with questioning eyes.

"I think we should head back. Clare's probably back at the cabin." He said, already turning back around.

I quickly grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face me.

"Your really giving up, right now? And I doubt Clare's back at the cabin."

"Well you never know! She probably just went out earlier, to get some materials or just for a swim or something." Can I slap him? Like seriously!

I rolled my eyes, trying to hold back my anger issues.

I grabbed his collar and pulled him up to my face.

"Listen, if Clare went out to get materials or for a swim, she would have left a note, to make sure that I read it and wouldn't worry like how I am now." I growled at him.

I felt bad now. I can tell Adam was scared as hell by me and most likely wants to go back home. I calmed myself down a bit.

"I'm sorry. Can we please just keep trying to find Clare? I'm worried sick for her right now. All I want to do is find her." I patiently asked.

"Sure, it's alright." He tapped my shoulder and the three of us kept following the trail.

"Umm, I think we're here." I mumbled.

We were standing in front of a cabin. It was wooden red, a bit bigger than our cabin, and had a chimney like ours did. There was also a lake in the back.

"Do you think she's in here?" Adam asked, examining the cabin for any sign of Clare.

We all looked at each other and started walking around the area, looking for any weapon to protect us, just in case.

"I found a shotgun…and extra bullets." I called out. Adam then appeared. "I found a machete." He held it up and pretended to fight someone, seeing if he can balance it. "I found a chef knife!" Fiona yelled out. "Shhh!" Adam and I hushed her at the same time.

"So what's the plan?" Adam asked. We all huddled up.

"Okay so I'll take the front door, Adam you take the…" I was soon interrupted by a loud scream.

"Ahhh!" It was coming from inside.

**What did you guys think? Next chapter will be the last chapter for this story, so please review! 4 reviews= Next Chapter! J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the last chapter so Enjoy! **

Eli P.O.V

"Ahhh!" It was coming from inside. We all looked at each other and ran into the cabin.

"Fi, stay out here and just look out!" I yelled out, to Fiona before going in.

I slammed open the door. I checked all the rooms while Adam checked the kitchen and the living room area. There was only one more room left to check, which was all the way at the end of the hallway.

I opened it very slowly and saw the worst thing I have ever seen before.

Clare, _my_ Clare, was getting raped and stabbed by my worst enemy, Fitz.

I ran into the room and jumped on Fitz, knocking him down, onto the floor. I sat on him and began punching him in the face, making him bleed from his nose and mouth.

"Eli! Look out!" I heard Clare yell out. I turned around and saw this kid with brown/red hair, running towards me with a knife. I quickly ducked and took off the ropes that were tied to her wrists. I looked at them, and they were bloody from all this time, when she was trying to get out. She then started to untie the ropes that were tied to her feet.

I turned around to see where the kid was, but he was gone…and so was Fitz. My eyes widened and I turned back around to Clare.

"Eli, I'm scared, please, I want to go back home." Clare wrapped her arms around me and started crying her eyes out. I tried soothing her.

"Shh, calm down. We're going to get out of this place, don't worry." I pressed my lips against hers. We both held on to each other so tightly, like if this was the end of the world for us. I then pulled back and stared into her eyes.

"Come on, we can do this Clare. Just follow me, okay?" She nodded her heads and then got up.

"Umm, Eli, I can't find my clothes." I looked for them in the room, but they weren't here.

"Here, put on my shirt." I handed her my shirt. She put it on and we started sneaking out the door.

I checked around the hallway and the coast was clear.

"Come on." I motioned to Clare to come.

We were right by the door when the kid with the brown/red hair, grabbed Clare and pointed a knife up to her.

I was going to try and get the knife from him but didn't want to, just incase he really does hurt Clare, so instead I just stood there and put my hands up in defense.

"Please, just let her go." I growled. "Hell no, I've been looking for this girl, for _years_, and I finally found her…and I'm taking her." he said, heading out the door.

I pulled his shoulder back. "You really want to try me?" he asked. I cleared my throat and let go of his shoulder.

"I knew you were smarter." And with that he threw Clare over his shoulder and ran out the door with her. I chased after him but he was too fast. I couldn't breath, I need to stop to rest, but I can't, I need to get Clare back, so I kept on running.

Just when I was catching up to them, so close to them, I tripped over a piece of branch and sprained my ankle.

Clare P.O.V

"Let me go!" I was still on his shoulder, kicking him in the face and hitting the back of his head, but he would let go.

Finally we stopped and he put me down. I was going to make a run for it, but he grabbed both my shoulders and turned me around to face him.

"Here's your pay back you little bitch!" He punched me straight in the face. I fell back and touched my face to see if I was bleeding…and I was.

He started kicking my stomach repeatedly.

"Ahh! Stop! Jake, that hurts! Stoooop!" He still wouldn't listen, so I just closed my eyes and tried to cope with the pain.

Eli P.O.V

I massaged my ankle a bit, to see if it will ease out the pain, but no luck. So I got up and ran, trying to find Clare.

I kept running and heard screaming. I stopped and tried to concentrate where the screaming was coming from. I ran to my left and finally saw them.

The kid that took Clare was kicking her in the stomach repeatedly while she was screaming and crying, demanding him to stop, but he kept on kicking.

I ran up to them and sneak up on the kid and punched him on the back of his head. He turned around and tried to punch me back but I duct over in time and through another punch at him, knocking him down on the floor. He got up and punched me in the jaw and then kicked me in the nards, sending me to fall on the floor.

I looked over at Clare and saw her rolling around on the ground, crying out in pain. I looked back up at the kid and got up. Then, out of no where, he took out a pocket knife and started backing me up against a tree.

"Please Jake, don't do this! Leave him alone!" Clare suddenly cried out. He looked back at her and chuckled. He then turned back to me and was about to stab me, he stood frozen and blood gushed out of his mouth and he finally dropped dead, on the floor, with a machete stabbed in his back. I looked up and saw Adam, with his jaw dropped. My jaw dropped too and then pulled Adam into a big bro hug. "Thanks dude." He pat my back and then said, "No problem. And Fitz is all taken care of…we killed him…well Fiona did…and she left."

I looked at him with confused eyes. What did he mean by she _left?_

"What do you mean, she left? Like back to the cabin?" He looked down at the ground and then back up at me.

"She left back to New York. She killed Fitz back there and she felt guilty for killing someone. She starting crying and got mad at me. She said that she doesn't want to live here anymore or see me anymore, because if she does, all she will remember is what happened today and she doesn't want that."

I felt bad now for Adam. He really did like Fiona and he had her, till now. And its really hard for him to get a lady since of you know what and finally when he got one…she left.

I patted his back. "I'm sorry buddy. You will find someone else soon." He smiled back and then his eyes widened.

"Clare!" My eyes widened too and I ran over to Clare who was still on the ground, still crying in pain. I wrapped my arms around her and managed to pull her up.

"I'm sorry Clare. Don't worry, everything is going to be alright. Lets go home." She nodded in response and began walking but almost fell down, until I caught her.

"Want me to carry you?" I offered. "Yes, please." She put her arm around my shoulder and I picked her up, bridal style and began walking.

We finally arrived at the cabin, grabbed all our stuff and headed back home.

When we arrived Clare and I went straight to my room.

"You want to take a shower?" I asked her, knowing she feels dirty.

She nodded first. "Can you please shower with me? I'm scared." I nodded and went into the shower with her.

Right after the shower we laid down on my bed and cuddled up together. I played with her curls while she rubbed my chest.

"Clare? Who was that guy?" I mumbled. She topped what she was doing and then began talking.

"His name is Jake. We used to be friends when we were little, but then he moved away for some reason…and I saw him the first night at the woods. Then after we made love that same night, I decided to go out and just get some fresh air since I could sleep. Anyways, him and Fitz appeared and that's when they took me away."

I stayed quiet for a minute and then spoke. "Why didn't you tell me the first time you saw them, before we did it?" She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then started crying. I hugged her tightly and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay Blue Eyes. Don't worry. Stop crying. Everything is better now. Now we just have to move on in life and just enjoy it, okay?" She looked up at me and nodded and shared the most passionate kiss ever yet and then fell asleep.

**So did you guys like this story? Please tell me! And I'm going to see when I can update the sequel to "Rolling in the deep" So please review and tell me what you thought about this whole story! Pretty please! J**


End file.
